Rain Shower
by TL-chan
Summary: A genius cyborg always thinks to carry an umbrella.


AN: Another short story based on a Shindan. Just some post-movie KariSasa fluff, because I haven't posted anything in a while. Well, Valentines Day is just two days away.

* * *

'It's pouring rain.'

Sasagawa sighed to herself as she stood in front of the door. She'd already noticed that the warm yet overcast day had turned to a shower while she was inside the café having lunch, but she hoped by the time she finished, it would calm. Wishful thinking, she knew.

Well, she wasn't too far from her office. That was why she'd chosen to walk and not go by car. But if only she had an umbrella.

She stepped outside, where there was a blissful awning. Of course, the awning wasn't going to last more than a few steps. She was going to have to make a run for it.

"Please wait."

Sasagawa's jaw dropped when she looked up to the source of that familiar voice she heard.

"D-Dr. Karigari?! What are you doing here?" And he was holding an umbrella, she registered amidst her shock.

"Shh…" Karigari put a finger to his lips. "Yelling the name of a wanted criminal in public tends to cause a stir, Miss."

"I… I know that." It was obvious from Sasagawa's face that she was flustered. "But, I still want to know what you're doing here."

"We can talk if you'd like, but I thought you needed to get back to work," Karigari replied. "People will be so disappointed if they miss one of your phenomenal programs because you were missing in action."

"Umm…" Sasagawa stopped herself. She felt that was a huge exaggeration, but one that didn't need a reply. The point was that she did have to get back, and Karigari had an umbrella. "Yes, I do need to get to work."

"Good," said Karigari. "Then please step under the umbrella, Miss."

He was flinching as soon as she did. When Sasagawa grabbed the handle, just above his hand, his entire chest tightened.

"You see…" Karigari needed to talk as soon as they began walking, just to ease his nerves. "I always carry an umbrella with me these days, even if I don't expect it to rain. I'd hate to find myself rusting."

Sasagawa glanced over at Karigari's fancy prosthetic right hand, which was to his side. Just the thought of him rusting sounded uncomfortable, even if she personally couldn't know what it was like.

"That's a very good idea," she replied.

"One of many I possess, as a renowned genius," Karigari answered. He knew his heart was racing. It was loud enough that he could hear it more than the rain. "My other brilliant idea of the day was to check out the newly opened steakhouse, without the idiots so I could savor every moment, which happened to be not far from your building. For the steak, of course."

"Was it good?" Sasagawa asked.

"Quite," Karigari answered. "Which is especially good to know, because I do like the convenient location as well."

"Because… it's by my office?" Sasagawa stared at him, suspicious from the beginning. But a part of her hoped that her guess was right.

"Th-there is benefit to that. Another thing a genius would know…" his voice devolved into a mumble as he spoke,

"Well there was today," said Sasagawa. His answer may have been vague, but she took it as a victory. "I'm so glad you were here! You have such a big umbrella, and It's totally dry under here! Once again, you're my hero!"

Her heart was rushing too. She'd felt it from in the beginning, but now, when there was a silence, it was plain as day.

Karigari was blushing furiously. He could hardly look at her.

"I'm just glad that I could be of service to you, Miss." His eyes trailed over, looking into the distance ahead. The sky seemed to be clearing. The rain felt lighter. What excellent timing he had. Sometimes, the weather did know how to cooperate. Well, they were almost to the office anyway. No matter the circumstances, they had to part ways.

"I hope you'll appear the next time it rains," said Sasagawa. Her body so close to Karigari's, his breath on her, the sound of his heartbeat… all of that made her feel warm and secure. If only they had a longer distance to walk.


End file.
